Poet Smurf (LD Stories)
Poet Smurf 'is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located 'here. He is also a character within The Reluctant Dark Knight series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Ever since he learned to hold a quill, Poet has been passionately involved with creative writing, particularly in the study of poetry. He is deemed the literary artist of the village and often writes poetry, either in iambic pentameter or lyrical prose, which he shares with his fellow Smurfs. When inspiration strikes, his parchment is filled in minutes! Role in the Village He is generally considered the "village bard" based on his grasp of the recorded language, and his poety can sway any Smurf towards the emotion of his desire: sorrow, joy, malice, romance, etc. He offers great historic incite now and again, too, and keeps records of the major happenings of the village, which are captured in "Ode poems," full-length novels, or scrolls that he gives to Papa Smurf. He wrote his first novel about the cursed Prince Theodore, which he titled, "The Prince and the Hopper," and made many copies for his fellow Smurfs. Happy with the amount of action, adventure, and joyous ending instilled in the true accounts that he witnessed first-hand, he considers it to be one of his greatest literary contributions. Relations When Smurfette arrived in the village, he recorded her original, unsmurfy appearance through an imagery poem as a means of showcasing his disliking for her. When she was transformed into a real Smurf by the True Blue Spell, however, his attraction grew, and he quickly wrote of her long eyelashes, adorable laugh, golden tresses, etc. Although she has rejected every Smurf's offer of marriage, he still feels a great deal of love for her. He is also good friends with the King's court subjects, including Johan and Peewit, over whom he has written several couplets pertaining to their great adventures. He knows very little of Princess Savina, but finds her to be a lovely individual regardless. He is also quite fond of her cousin, King Gerard, and the Clockwork Smurf. When introduced to Falla in Story One, he admires her for her beauty, boldness, and brash - the likes of which have inspired him to write free-verse poems in tribute to her free nature. However, his most favorite human is Sir Josten, with whom he shares a deep love of the literary and musical arts. When meeting him, their connection is instantaneous, and he readily accepts him even after learning of the origin of his facial scar. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette When Moxette is first introduced to the village, he finds her impersonations to be jaunty and snide, but her ugliness is what he remembers most. When she was transformed by the True Blue Spell, however, he disregarded his previous thoughts and has instead found himself delighted by her company. When he is at a loss for words, she seems to know just what to say, he feels, and he often laughs alongside his fellow Smurfs at her spot-on impressions. He is one of several Smurfs who develops a crush on her through Season 10, but it wanes as he realizes that she is simply not interested in dating - at least not for a while, as he hopes. He considers her as one of his favorite muses (right behind Smurfette, of course). Season 10 Episodes He is a tertiary, but supportive character within Season 10, being featured only in episodes pertaining to the RDK storyline. Tripped Up - Ep. 6 He is a background character while Ripple visits the Smurf Village. Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Ep. 8 He is one of the background characters who is delighted to meet Moxette Smurfette. Mystico Returns - Ep. 10 He is a background character who is turned into a goblin by Mystico upon his second release. ''The Goblin's Admiration'' - Ep. 17 He is mentioned only in Part 1 of this Season Special, offering his advice to Mystico when he wants to win the heart of Vira. We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas - Ep. 20 He is one of the Smurfs celebrating Christmas with friends, but falls under the heartless spell Chlorhydris places upon them. Luckily, it is lifted by the end, so they are able to conclude the occasion happily. ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale He is one of the supporting characters in Story One and is happy to meet Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. When Gargamel creates a devious plot to break up the newly formed heroic trio, however, he and his fellow Smurfs set out to stop him. Regrettably and against all odds, he and the others are deeply saddened when Johan is stolen for the side of Evil. Season 11 Episodes He becomes a bit more of a secondary supporting character in Season 11, having made friends with Sir Josten when they meet. Appearance He looks like a generic Smurf, but is almost always seen holding some form of parchment and a feather quill, thus identifying him from the crowd. Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, he was voiced by Frank Welker, who also portrayed Peewit, Hefty, and Clockwork, to name a few. He continues to be the desired actor. Category:Characters Category:Bisexual characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Artists Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Johan and Peewit character imports